


The Vow

by lunar_obscurus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_obscurus/pseuds/lunar_obscurus
Summary: Newt and Credence take sacred vows in front of their closest friends. Pure fluff!





	The Vow

             The cloak. The wand. The ring.

             Newt is smiling hard, riddled with nerves. He’s facing the wall opposite the door, adjacent to the crackling fireplace. He’s unsure if he should move closer to it or pace in the other direction. He’s hot and cold all at once. It wasn’t going to be like this, at first. But now their friends were going to witness what had effectively become an entire ceremony. He knows Albus is somewhere behind him, just as excited. He’s officiating the ceremony.

            Tina should be bringing Credence in at any moment. Is Newt ready? Ostensibly. He has all the required items. All he really needs is himself. Oh, but the cloak. The wand. The ring! His eyes dart back to the little altar. Still there. All there. The items made from years of searching and laboring. All for this moment. He’d known it, and yet, how could he have imagined these turn of events? These fantastic years of companionship. Oh, Credence.

            Where was Credence? Had he backed out? Was he sick with nerves in a bad way? So much so that he’d thought this was the wrong decision? Newt couldn’t even blame him.

Did he want to run away from Newt and never—he feels Albus’ hand grip his shoulder. He relaxes into the touch. His thoughts must have been displayed clear across his face. He touches Albus’ hand and turns to smile sheepishly at him. Albus has a twinkle in his eye as he smiles and nods at Newt. Newt smiles brilliantly this time, thinking of what is about to take place between he and Credence. Albus could almost swear he has never seen a happier man.

            Just then there are three slow knocks at the door. Newt holds his breath for a moment before exhaling again.

            “Come in!” he says.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

            It takes Credence forever to get to the door. He’s shaking, he’s so afraid. Was this the right thing to do? Will Newt be kept safe like this? Good thing he’d had that talk with Mr. Flamel and Dumbledore, otherwise he wasn’t sure he could do this. His part of the bargain was fine. It was Newt’s desire to match it was the problem. But it was nothing to worry about now with the ring. And the wand. The cloak was just extra reassurance, really. It was hand weaved by one of the finest tailors in China, and he’d hand stitched Newt’s initials himself. The wand was alright; it was nothing of a true wandmaker’s caliber but Credence had tried his best and that was that. He doesn’t expect Newt to actually use it.

The ring, though. Oh, but the ring. The ring! It was like…oh! Well it was, wasn’t it? He dearly hopes Newt is still waiting behind the door Tina is leading them to. The woman is absolutely beaming. The rest of the party isn’t far behind. Credence feels faint.

Tina knocks upon the door thrice. Newt tells them to come in but they are met by Albus at the door. They exchange pleasantries, something Credence is vaguely aware of, before Albus opens the door further to reveal Newt. The man is standing at the altar looking straight ahead into the fireplace. _He looks beautiful,_ thinks Credence. Could Dumbledore have charmed him somehow or was it a trick of the light that made Newt appear so wondrous? Would the cameras be able to capture his radiance? Credence isn’t aware he’s stopped breathing until he tries to speak.

“Newt,” he says, although it sounds more like a breathless gasp. He’s sure Tina and Dumbledore must be exchanging looks but he can’t seem to care at the moment. He’s about to exchange vows.

With Newt Scamander.

The man turns to lock eyes with Credence.

 “Credence, hello,” Newt says simply, trying to contain his joy. He’s not very good at it, since his face is now being overtaken by a large grin. Happiness is oozing out of every pore; his hands dance at his sides and he looks as though he wants to run to Credence and grab him ‘round the waist to spin him around overhead. He’s patient though, Newt is. He stands tall by the altar and beams at Credence, attempting to hold still.

Credence walks past Albus and Tina to greet Newt properly. His legs felt like lead before he got here but now he feels light as air. Newt looks like a vision in his fine suit.

“Hi Newt. You look… stunning,” says Credence. Newt turns a fetching shade of red. Credence is pleased he still has the ability to make Newt Scamander blush.

Newt clears his throat. “Well, thank you. You look magnificent as always.”

Credence runs a shaky hand through his hair. “Thanks. Queenie took me shopping. And she did my hair.”

“Well, she did a marvelous job then,” Newt says, admiring the side swept hair he’d like to run his fingers through. The suit was dashing as well; it was cut to Credence’s exact form and was a rich, soft navy.

Credence looks over to the altar behind Newt. He catches sight of a matching set of gifts. There’s three pairs of boxes, each matching set a varying size from the last. Newt follows Credence’s line of sight and beams. He’d been wonderfully surprised that Credence had also procured a ring, a wand, and a cloak for Newt on this day.

There is a bustling at the door as Jacob, Queenie, and Percival file in.

“Welcome everybody! Please take your seats, we will begin shortly,” Albus says genially to the guests. They sit at the small rows of chairs towards the back of the room.

“I guess this is it then,” Credence says, shooting Newt a look of mild panic. Newt takes the other man’s hand and squeezes it before bringing it up to his mouth to plant a sweet kiss on atop it. They can hear Queenie cooing in the background and they smile at each other once more.

“Alright settle down now everyone, settle down. Today we are gathered to witness a momentous occasion in these two young wizard’s lives. Newton Scamander and Credence Barebone wish to take sworn oaths for one another, vows that will bind them together for the rest of their lives.” A hush settles over the room. “Yes, I speak of the unbreakable vow, a promise that cannot be broken under any usual circumstances. These two young men have drawn up a contract of multiple vows, which you will all stand witness to this evening. We shall now begin the ceremony.”

Albus picks up two cushions leaning against the altar. He settles them down together on the ground in plain view of all the witnesses. “Gentlemen, if you would?” he says, gesturing to the cushions.

Newt and Credence immediately kneel down in front of one another on the cushions. “Please clasp each other’s hands,” he demonstrates. The couple follow his directives and clasp their hands tightly together. “I will now cast the spell,” he says. “Newt, you will list your terms first and Credence will be free to accept them.” As Bonder, Albus begins the enchantment on their linked hands, a red light issuing from his wand. Newt takes a deep breath and looks into Credence’s eyes.

“Credence Barebone, will you, to the best of your ability, protect me from harm?”

“I will,” says Credence.

A string of red light from Albus’ wand shoots forth and winds around their hands after the first term is accepted. The heat from the string seems like a living promise, and it grounds Newt in the moment. He continues his terms.

“Will you, to the best of your ability, allow me to protect you from harm?”

“I will.”

“Do you take me as your betrothed to honor from this day forward as long as we both shall live?”

“I do,” says Credence

There are now three red coils snaked around their hands representing the promises they have made. Newt shudders at the intensity of the feeling. He never wants to let go, and he’s eager to accept Credence’s terms.

“Newton Scamander, will you, to the best of your ability, protect me from harm?” Credence asks.

“I will,” says Newt.

“And will you, to the best of your ability, allow me to protect you from harm?”

“I will.”

“Newt, do you take me as your betrothed to honor from this day forward as long as we both shall live?”

“I do,” says Newt with clear emotion in his voice and tears welling up in his eyes. Credence has to swallow hard to keep his own emotions in check. The bright red glow from the magical hand-fasting has now multiplied; six ropes like embers encircle their hands.

“I now pronounce you bonded!” Albus exclaims. He takes his wand away and the red ropes disappear, yet the marks from them remain upon their skin. The witnesses cheer loudly from their seats. Albus lets sparks fly from his wand that shoot overhead and dissipate over them. Newt and Credence stare at one another in awe. They are _bonded_.

“Yes, yes, and now before cake, and you all know how much I love our very own Jacob and Queenie’s confections, the couple wishes to exchange matrimonial gifts as the second part of the ceremony. I must ask you to settle down now once more.”

“Newt, will you go first?”

Newt rises from his position and reluctantly pulls his hand back from Credence’s.

“Credence, today I have brought with me three gifts that I hope you will accept. These three gifts are a symbol of the protection that I have promised you, and a symbol of my love for you. With this cloak, I promise to shield you from harm,” he says. He takes the cloak from the altar and places it around Credence’s shoulders. For a moment he turns invisible and the some of the witnesses exclaim in delight.

“With this wand, I give you the power to fend off harm.” Newt raises Credence up and opens the box containing the wand and places it in his right hand. “And with this ring, I ask you to be mine.” He opens the small jewelry box to show a simple silver band embedded with a red stone.

Credence looks upon the ring with wonder. He clears his throat to answer Newt, “I am yours.”

Newt smiles and fastens the ring onto Credence’s left ring finger.

“Credence, I promise to celebrate your hallowed life from this day forward, ‘till death do us part,” Newt says. Credence is at a loss for words. He simply nods. _Hallowed life_.

            “Thank you Newt,” Credence says. He returns the wand to the altar before picking up his first gift for Newt. “I also brought gifts that I hope you will accept. The first is this cloak that will grant you peace when you need it.” He wraps the cloak around Newt and it, too, turns invisible for a moment. “I made this wand for you to defend yourself against dark powers,” he says, handing Newt the wand.

“And lastly I have made for you this ring to show the world that you are mine,” says Credence. Newt is pleased at how possessive the other man sounds.

            “I am yours,” says Newt. Credence slips the ring on and is satisfied to finally see it on his betrothed.

            “I promise to love and cherish you ‘till death do us part,” says Credence.

            “You may now kiss your husband,” Albus says. It takes a moment for Credence to work up the courage to shyly kiss Newt on the cheek. Albus and Newt chuckle at this display of affection while the witnesses politely clap. In a show of bravado (and probably what he’d been wanting to do since he laid eyes on Credence in that suit) Newt expertly takes Credence in his arms and dips him low into a kiss.

The witnesses cheer harder and Tina is whistling in the background. Several cameras flash and others are undoubtedly preserving the entire scene in all its glory. When the couple comes back up for air Credence is beet red and Newt is grinning like the cat that got the cream. Credence hides his face in Newt’s shoulder for a moment before retreating and chuckling, staring at his husband. His _husband._

He goes in for a proper kiss this time, and this is the photo that they will probably show to the Scamanders once they get a hold of their son and his husband.

“Now we will have the third part of the ceremony: cake!” says Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is! In my head, this fic is part of a larger story but I don't know when I'll get to it, so I hope you enjoyed this little excerpt. I may edit this later on, so if you spot any changes to it, it's just me tidying up. As always, feel free to drop by on my tumblr at https://lunar-obscure-us.tumblr.com. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, even if it's just <3


End file.
